Compromiso inesperado
by Niebla
Summary: Los padres de Hermione la comprometen en matrimonio con un mago de sangre pura. Pero...¿que pasará cuando Hermione descubra con quién está comprometida?¿¿Que opinara el chico? ¿Que gran secreto se oculta tras todo eso?DrxHr ¡POR FIN! ¡¡NUEVO CAPITULO!
1. Noticias

Hello! Este es el primer Dr/Hr que escribo, peor he de decir que me encanta esta curiosa pareja y me he leído un montón de historias con ellos de protagonistas. En realidad este e s el segundo fic que escribo, pero en vista que el primero no ha tenido mucho éxito(i no es de extrañar,al fin y al cabo aparecen personajes de creación propia(y de una friend). Así que he decidido probar suerte con esta pareja puesto k tienen mucho éxito. Así que aquí se la dejo y por favor manden reviewers que si no no lo sigo. Acepto sugerencias, quejas,alabanzas, tomatazos... etc. No me enrollo más. Jejeje! Deww y espero que les guste!

Compromiso inesperado.

Cap. 1. Noticias.

Hermione estaba de lo más nerviosa. No sabía como había podido llegar a esa situación, pero allí estaba. Sus padres la habían comprometido con un mago de muy buena familia y, que al parecer, iba a su mismo colegio y a su mismo curso. Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sabia quien era y que según le habían comentado la boda sería un par de meses después de su cumpleaños, después de acabar el colegio. Justo acababa de empezar el último curso y solo pensar que en un año se tendría que casar no le agradaba.

Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

H: Heeermiiii... hooolaaa... estás aquí?

Hr: He? si...

R: Que te pasa hermi? Levas así desde principio de curso.

Hr: No nada es solo que...

R: Que?

Hr: Mejor les cuento luego, ok?

H: Bueno como quieras, pero espero que tengas en cuenta que somos amigos y que puedes contárnoslo todo.

Hr: Lo se chicos, es solo que aquí no es el mejor lugar para hablarlo.

Y Hermione estaba en lo cierto puesto que el comedor estaba repleto de gente , unos aún desayunando y otros ya leyendo el correo.

Decidieron levantarse y ponerse en marcha hacia las mazmorras.

R: Buff... que rollazo dos horas en esas frías mazmorras y con los de Slytherin...

H: Si, pero mejor calla que estamos llegando y nos oiga Snape..

P.S.: Demasiado tarde señor Poter. Diez puntos menos por desprecio a mi asignatura, diez por desprecio a las mazmorras y diez por desprecio a sus compañeros. Y entren en clase si no quieren que les quite diez puntos más a cada uno por llegar tarde a clase.

Los tres suspiraron resignados mientras entraban en la mazmorra.

Después de la comida nuestros tres amigos fueron a dar una vuelta por el lago para que Hermione les pudiera contar lo que ocurría.

R: Pero como pueden hacerte esto! Y porqué?

Hr: Dicen que de esta forma se podrá ocultar que vengo de familia muggle, puesto que esto crea muchos desprecios.

H: Pero no pueden obligarte a casarte con alguien a quien ni siquiera conoces!

Hr: Crees que no lo se? Les he intentado convencer de que me importa poco los desprecios que cree mi sangre. No me avergüenzo de de mi familia. Peor dicen que si en el colegio ya tengo problemas por eso en la vida adulta tendré más.

R: Y no hay manera de que cambien de idea?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

H: Venga Hermi no desesperes. Aún queda todo un año y en este tiempo podemos llegar a encontrar una solución.

Hr: Podemos?

R: Por supuesto! No creerás que te vamos a dejar tirada, no?

Hr: Muchas gracias chicos! - dijo Hermione abrazando a sus dos amigos.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione recibió una carta de sus padres con noticias inesperadas.

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Si quieren más ya saben! REVIWERS! Que sin reviwers no hay more capítulos! Jejejeje.

Un besazo a todos los que me lean y dos si me mandan reviwers!

Niebla 


	2. Premios anuales

Holaa. Thanks por los reviewers! Gracias por el consejo SraMalfoy, ya me he leído la historia. Esta muy bien pero no tenia pensado seguir por esa línea. Pero gracias por el aviso. Como se hace eso de aceptar los reviewers anónimos?

Aris...tu siempre tan loka... a ver si le das + capones a esa ''peaso profe'' k te a aprobado he! ejjeje era bromaa. Bueno ara si aqui esta la historia!

Ruego k me disculpen por las faltas de ortografia...el maldito word k no me avisa y no me doy kuenta de nao hasta k lo publiko... :'-( Please no se olviden de mandarme reviewers!

Aviso: Los personajes k aparecen en este fic no son de mi propiedad, sino de J.K.Rowling...por desgracia... y esta historia no es más que una de las muchas versiones que hay de invención propia...lo k hace el aburrimiento y el fanatismo he?

Compromiso inesperado.

Cap.2. Premios anuales.

''' Querida Hermione:

Que tal va todo? Por aquí todo bien. Solo decirte que ya hemos fijado la fecha de tu boda, será el 29 de agosto,tres días después de tu decimoctavo cumpleaños. Nos gustaría que en las vacaciones de navidad vinieras a casa para poder elegir los adornos, tu vestido y el menú del banquete. Siento mucho no poder decirte nada más a cerca de tu prometido, pero es mejor así. Estoy convencida de que te gustará mucho, pues es una muy buena familia y al tener raices mágicas muy profundas tu verdadera sangre quedará oculta. Nada más que decirte. Espero tu contestación, y espero que sea un si, pues de lo contrario te llevaremos a la fuerza.

Con cariño, te quiere

Mamá.''

Hermione no se lo podía creer. Esperaba que se tomase esa noticia por las buenas?Y esa tontería de la sangre! No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Sus amigos, al ver la cara de Hermione le preguntaron:

H: Hermione, que te ocurre?

Hr: Leed esto!

Harry y Ron leyeron la carta que sujetaba Hermione.

R: QUE! Y esperan que estés de acuerdo así, sin más?

Hr:Pues eso parece...

H:Pero Hermi, no te puedes rendir! tienes que luchar!

Hr: Si ya lo se, pero como? Si ni siquiera se quien es mi prometido...

R: Bueno... sabemos que es de sangre pura... así que... ya tres cuartas partes del colegio quedan descartadas.

H:Si, y además dice que tiene raíces profundas... eso es que ya hace muchos años que existe esa familia, seguramente siglos!

Hr: Ya pero... como podemos saber la familia de todo el colegio?

R: En la biblioteca?

Hr: No en la biblioteca no hay ningún libro sobre árboles genealógicos. Sabes la de libros que tendría que haber para que estuvieran todos los alumnos con sus familias al completo?

R: Es verdad...

H: Dumbledore! Segur o que tiene los expedientes de los alumnos! Y seguro que también pondrá el origen familiar, no?

Hr: Supongo, pero... Como le pedimos que nos los deje mirar? Se supone que son confidenciales...

R: Bueno... Siempre está la capa de invisibilidad...

Hr: De eso ni hablar! Sabes lo que pasaría si nos descubrieran!

H: Y si le explicamos la situación?

Hr: No se... no es que me haga mucha ilusión... Aunque por otra parte... seguro que se acabará enterando.

R: Pues decidido, vamos a pedírselo!

Intentaron hablar con el profesor Dumbledore pero resulto que estaba en una reunión muy importante y no pudieron verle.

Por la noche, durante la cena Dumbledore hizo un pequeño anuncio.

D: Alumnos, tengo que dar un par de avisos. El primero de todos es que este año se celebrará un baile de navidad. Así que chicos, ya sabéis a ir buscando pareja y chicas a ir pensando que os vais a poner! Bien segundo aviso. Como ya os habréis dado cuenta este año aún no hemos nombrado a los premios anuales... La razón es que este año ha habido ciertas... irregularidades, pues tenemos cinco premios anuales! Por favor después de la cena diríjanse a mi despacho para hablar de sus privilegios y obligaciones. Y ellos son... Hermione Granger! - aplausos- Draco Malfoy – más aplausos- Harry Potter – más cantidad de aplausos -Ronald Weasley – Otra vez aplausos – y finalmente, Blasie Sabina – más aplausos para finalizar. Como ya he comunicado os espero a los cinco en mi despacho al finalizar la cena. Enorabuena a todos y... a seguir cenando!

Todos volvieron a la cena y por supuesto Harry , Ron y Hermione no se libraron de los vitoreos de la mesa de Griffindor.

R: Que bien! Los tres somos premios anuales! Ya vereis cuando se lo cuente a mis padres!

H: Yo dudo mucho que a mis tios les interese algo...

Hr: Supongo que yo también se lo diré a mis padres , al fin y al cabo tengo que contestarles a la carta y decirles lo del baile de navidad.

R: Bueno, que. ¿Nos vamos ya?

Hr: Si vamos.

H: Sabéis lo único malo?

R: Que?

H:Que Malfoy y Zabinni también son premio anual...

Hr: Es verdad! Nada es perfecto...

Salieron del comedor y llegaron al despacho de Dumbledore. Allí ya estaba la escalera que conducía a su despacho. Subieron por ella y entraron en el despacho dónde ya estaban Dumbledore, Malfoy y Zabinni. Se sentaron delante de Dumbledore y este les empezó a explicar.

D: Bien supongo que ya sabrán que su cargo consiste principalmente en supervisar las aciones de los prefectos así de encargarse de la distribución de informes y circulares. Este año además, aprovechando que son cinco, se ha añadido un programa de repaso en el que ,si lo desean, podrían ayudar en las materias que mejor les vaya a los alumnos que tengan dificultad. No es un acto obligatorio, pues tenemos en cuenta que han de prepararse para los ÉXTASIS, pero teniendo en cuenta que son cinco se podría repartir de forma que no les quitara más de dos o tres horas semanales a cada uno. ¿Están todos de acuerdo?

Hubo una afirmación general.

D: Bien. Respecto al dormitorio, se les ha asignado una torre para ustedes cinco en la que podrán dar las clases de repaso y estudiar tranquilamente. Lo único que tenéis que hacer para llegar allí es seguir este pasillo hasta el fondo, torcer a la derecha y al fondo de ese pasillo encontrareis la entrada. L a contraseña es ''burbujas''. ¿¿Alguna duda? No Perfecto. Buenas noches.

Ninguno pudo articular palabra. Ante la noticia de que iban a tener que compartir torre y sala común todos se habían quedado de piedra. Así que refunfuñando un poco se dirigieron hacia sus nuevos dormitorios.

Bueno... creo ke este capítulo es un poko más largo... bueno, ya saben, manden comentarios y /o sugerencias que sino no hay more history! Espero que les guste este cap. Jeje!

Niebla


	3. Los nuevos dormitorios

Jooo... veis lo ke os decía? jo. Una aclaración. Cuando Dumbledore dice Blasie Sabrina, en realidad es Zabinni... el maldito word, que me cambia las palabras sin que se lo diga... y encima no me deja poner las separaciones k había hecho...jo... maldito word!

Gracias por los reviewers a ver...

Paula-Malfoy: Gracias por decirme lo de los reviewers anónimos. En cuanto a lo de indicar quien habla en cada momento, lo seguiré haciendo como hasta ahora, peor añadiré más aclaraciones, ok? Y por si alguien no llega a ver quien dice que os pondré las abreviaturas a continuación, ok?

Aris...En cuanto a Remus ya lo sabes, pero no adelantes acontecimientos. Y respecto a Sirius... un se, ya saps que es mi favorito pero.. no se si seguir el libro y hacer que esta muerto o hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado...(creo que me decanto por lo segundo...pero no doy mas adelantos) Y muchas gracias por los reviewers y por los ánimos tb a Belglez y a Sra Malfoy(aunque no me has dejado reviwer a este ultimo capi... �� supongo k aún no lo habías leído) Bueno muchas gracias y espero que sigan leyendo y que me dejen muchos reviwers!

Aclaración: les indico a quién pertenece cada abreviatura:

H: Harry

Hr: Hermione

R: Ron

Dr: Draco

Z: Zabinni

D: Dumbledore

P.S: Profesor Snape

P.L: Profesor Lupin

Aviso: Los personajes k aparecen en este fic no son de mi propiedad, sino de J.K.Rowling...por desgracia... y esta historia no es más que una de las muchas versiones que hay de invención propia...lo k hace el aburrimiento y el fanatismo he?

Compromiso inesperado

Cap. 3. Los nuevos dormitorios

Al llegar a la torre se dispusieron a observarla. Nada más entrar pudieron ver un sofá y un par de sillones al rededor de una chimenea encendida y una mesa con varias sillas a su alrededor. Desde la entrada también se podían ver tres puertas y unas cuantas ventanas. Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron a investigar por la puerta de la izquierda mientras Malfoy y Zabinni lo hacían por la de la derecha.

Hr: A ver que tenemos aquí... Crooks!

R: Ostras! que chulada! Este cuarto esta bien, pero...solo tiene una cama..

H: Me da a mi que esta es la habitación de hermi..

R: Pues a lo mejor nosotros también tenemos habitaciones individuales!

De pronto oyen un grito.

Dr: ESTO ES UNA BROMA �¿NO?

Z: Me da a mi que no...

R: Pero que pasa?

Harry Ron y Hermione van hasta dónde estaban Malfoy y Zabinni y ven que estos están mirando al interior de una habitación varias veces mayor que la habitación de Hermione y con cuatro camas adoseladas.

H: No puede ser...

Dr: Eso mismo digo yo!

R: Yo no duermo en la misma habitación que ese!- Exclamó Señalando a Malfoy.

Dr: Ni yo en la misma en la que duerma el caracortada!

Z: Vamos a quejarnos a Dumbledore!

Hr: A estas horas ya se habrá ido a dormir. Me temo que tendréis que conformaros.

H: Claro para ti es muy fácil decirlo! tienes una habitación para ti sola!

Dr: Y porque la sangre sucia tiene una habitación para ella sola?

Z: Pues.. Porque es una chica?

Dr: Yo también quiero una habitación para mi!

Hr: Vaya, el niño mimado hace pucheritos..-se río Harry.

Dr: Cállate sangre sucia!

Hr: Bueno yo me voy a dormir, buenas noches chicos – Dijo dirijiendose a Harry y a Ron - Por cierto¿ Habéis mirado ya lo que hay detrás de esa puesta? - dijo señalando la puerta que había en tre las habitaciones.

R: No , a ver.. Es el baño.. y pedazo baño!

El baño tenía una gran bañera en el centro con varios grifos (al estilo del baño de los prefectos) y un armario con toallas rojas y verdes.

Hr: Que bien! Creo que mañana me daré un buen baño!

Dr: A que hora te levantas?- Preguntó Draco con su típica voz de superioridad.

Hr: A las siete y media... ¿Por?- Preguntó una confusa Hermione

Dr: Nada... Ya sabes Blasie, si nos queremos duchar sin tener que esperar media hora nos tenemos que levantar antes de las siete y media.- dijo mientras entraba en la habitación.

Hr: Para que te enteres el cada habitación también hay un baño!

Hermione se gira y cuando está dispuesta a marcharse alguien la coge del brazo.

Hr: que?

R: Podemos dormir en tu habitación? No quiero dormir con Malfoy...

Hr: Ron no pienso dormir con dos adolescentes de hormonas revolucionadas, lo siento.

H: Venga Hermi...- le suplicó Harry.

Hr: no. Buenas noches.-Respondió tajante Hermione

R: Vale pero que conste que si por la mañana estamos muertos será por tu culpa!- Dijo Ron de forma teatral.

Hermione les cerro la puesta y ellos tuvieron que conformarse con la habitación compartida.

Dr: Me voy a quejar a mi padre. Ya verás cuando se entere!

H: Cállate Malfoy y déjanos dormir!

A la mañana siguiente...

Dr: Mierda! Ya se ha metido la asquerosa sangre sucia en el baño.. Será posible , y yo que quería tomar un baño antes de la s clases pero no..- Malfoy siguió quejándose mientras se dirigía a uno de los sillones a esperar que el baño quedara libre. Iba tan inmerso en su charla que se tropezó con una bola de pelo canela que se puso a su paso- y eso que dijo...HHAAA!

Z: Peor que pasa? Draco que haces en el suelo?-Preguntó Zabinni divertido.

Dr: Pues tu que crees? me he caído!- Contestó Daco muy enojado – que demonios era e...ACHUAAA!

Z: No sabia que estuvieras acatarrado...

Dr: Y no lo est...a...a...ATCHUÁÁÁ!

Z: Entonces que tienes?

Dr: Alergia..-refunfuñó Draco levantándose del suelo.

Z¿Tu¿ Alergia?- Preguntó Zabinni extrañado- Y alergia a que?

Dr: A los gatos.. Pero no veo ninguno por aquí...-comentó Draco mirando alrededor.

Z: Allí! -exclamó Zabinni- Debajo de la mesa!

Y así era. Los dos empezaron a perseguir al gato canela por toda la habitación hasta que este fue directo a la puerta del baño, quedando acorralado.

Dr: Ahora no te escapas ma..a...a..ACHUM!

Z: Venga Draco, a la de tres nos lanzamos sobre el.- le animó Zabinni – Uno, dos...

Pero de pronto se abrió la puerta del baño, saliendo de el una Hermione en albornoz. El gato al verla saltó a sus brazos.

Hr: Crooks! Que te pasa?- le preguntó a gato. Luego levantó la vista y dice dirigiéndose a Draco y a Zabinni- Se pueden saber que le han hecho a Crooks?

Dr: Ese horripilante ser es tuyo?- Preguntó Draco con desprecio- No me extra...a...ACHÚMM!

Hr: No sabia que le tuvieras alergia a los gatos draco- dijo divertida Hermione acercándose a el con Crooks en brazos.

Dr: No te acerques!

Draco empezó a retroceder y tropezando con una silla se cayó de espaldas.

Dr: AAAYYY!

Con los gritos Harry y Ron salieron de la habitación viendo extrañados a una Hermione que se partía de risa con Crooks entre sus brazos, un Zabinni que intentaba no ponerse a reír a carcajada suelta y a un Malfoy tirado en el suelo sin parar de estornudar.

H: Pero que ha pasado?-Preguntó Harry extrañado.

Hr: Nada...jaja...que..jaja..Malfoy..que..jajaja...-Hermione apenas podía articular palabra- le ...tiene..alergia..jajaja...a.. los...jejej...gatos!...jajajajaja...

Dr: No tiene nada de gracia asquerosa saa..aa..aa.ACHUM!- fue el intento de insulto de Malfoy.

Z: Venga Draco, vamos a la enfermería a que te den algo para la alergia...

Malfoy y zabinni se fueron y Hermione entró en su habitación seguida de Harry y Ron. Ninguno pudo parar de reír hasta después de diez minutos.

Después de el desayuno se dirigieron al aula de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Por suerte ese año había vuelto el profesor Lupin y las clases se habían vuelto la mar de interesantes. Al llegar a la clase entraron, comprobando que todos los alumnos opinaban lo mismo que ellos, pues todos estaban sentados en sus pupitres esperando con impaciencia al profesor.

Había pasado ya diez minutos desde el inicio de las clases y el profesor aún no había llegado. Justo cuando Harry Ron y Hermione se disponían a ir a buscarlo apareció en el aula.

P.L: Buenos dais alumnos. Perdonad el retraso pero he tenido que arreglar unos asuntillos urgentes. Bien... Supongo que me recordareis de hace unos cuantos años..no? Por si acaso volveré a presenterme..Soy el profesor R. J. Lupin, y os daré clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras este año...y quien sabe...quizás el próximo también..-añadió guiñando un ojo a nuestros tres amigos- Pero bueno, no adelantemos acontecimientos... Bien, hoy vamos a ver a las veelas. Quien me puede decir que son las veelas? Si señorita Granger.

Hr: Las velas son espíritus femeninos capaces de metamorfosearse que habitan el lagos, bosques, montañas.. En su forma animal pueden adoptar la forma de un cisne, un caballo, un halcón, una serpiente o un lobo, pero su forma humana, con la apariencia de una hermosa joven de melena larga y suelta son mucho más atractivas y peligrosas.

P.L: Muy bien señorita Granger, 10 puntos para Gryffindor! Veamos Las veelas...

Al acabar la clase Gryffindor había ganado 75 puntos. Todos los alumnos se fueron a disfrutar de la comida la mar de contentos, excepto Harry, Ron y Hermione, que se quedaron para hablar con Remus. Habían acordado que este, junto con Sirius, les podría ayudar con el compromiso de Hermione.

P.L: Pues según lo que me decís tus padres te han comprometido para ocultar tu verdadera sangre,no?

Hr: Si, y no parecen dispuestos a entender que no me importa..-respondió Hermione con tristeza.

R: Lo que nos gustaría es poder acceder a los archivos de los alumnos para ver quien puede ser el prometido de Hermione. Si Fred y George estuvieran aquí.-comentó Ron con melancolía.

P.L: Y se puede saber que sacareis de saber quien es tu prometido, Hermione? Yo creo que lo que deberías hacer es hablar con tus padres cara a cara.

Hr: Pero si ya lo he intentado! Llevo desde que me enteré del compromiso explicándoles que me importa poco lo que piensen de mi sangre, pero según ellos eso me cerrará muchas puertas a la hora de trabajar..- dijo Hermione con enojo.

P.L: Bueno, pero sigo sin saber que sacáis de saber quien es el prometido de Hermione.

H: Pues que si sabemos quien es y hablamos con el casi seguro que tampoco le hará mucha gracia casarse a la fuerza y podríamos hacer un complot para que se anulara el matrimonio.- Respondió Harry emocionado.

P.L: Y si se da el caso que ese chico lo sabe pero no dice nada ni está en contra porque le gusta Hermione? Siempre es una posibilidad, al fin y al cabo Hermione te has convertido en una muchacha extremadamente atractiva- dijo el profesor sonriendo.- De hecho no me extrañaría que te fueran un par de chicos detrás. Me se de uno que si te viera y fuera mas joven o tu mayor no dejaría de acosarte...

Hr: Muchas gracias profesor.-Hermione se había puesto colorada.

Y ciertamente lo que había dicho el profesor era cierto, durante el verano Hermione había experimentado un gran cambio, había pasado de ser una niña a ser toda una mujer, su piel se había bronceado y tenía su generalmente enmarañado pelo cayéndole con unas preciosas ondas hasta la cintura. Y en cuanto a lo de los chicos..Había cierto pelirrojo que se había puesto colorado en cuanto oyó esas palabras.

H: Remus... Quien es el que le iría detrás a Hermione si esta fuera mayor?- Preguntó harry extrañado

R.L: Pues tu padrino!-Exclamó Remus entre risas- No veas a la de chicas que acosaba en el colegio!

H: Sirius! No me lo creo!

R.L: Pues puedes creetelo Harry. La verdad salió con muchas chicas, pero estas siempre se acababan cansando de su sentido del humor y de que prefiriera el quidditch y estar con nosotros a ellas. Y la verdad, tenía siempre un grupito de admiradoras detrás de el... si...aún me acuerdo de los años de colegio...-Dijo Remus con melancolía- en fin. Vamos a comer o se nos pasará la hora!

Todos se dirigieron al comedor y mientras comían llegó una carta para Hermione.

Bueno..muchas gracias por sus reviewers y comentarios. Y si se les ocurre alguna idea coméntenmela y a lo mejor la puedo incluir, puesto que solo tengo pensado el esqueleto de la historia y aún no se muy bien hacia que lado va a ir. Bueno, espero que les guste este capi y que me escriban muxo. Y perdón por las faltas. ;-p

Niebla


	4. Confesiones

Wolaas de muevooo! Ya se que e tardado mas en poner este capi, pero es que a partir de ahora los voy a ir poniendo uno por semana aprox. Ok? Es que estoy mu liada kon el colegio...malditos examenes:-( Bueno. A ver...contestaciones...Aris:...no hace falta qe em digas toda la letra...ya la tg... Ya se k t gusta mucho pero...no t pasa un poko? Terry Moon: Muchas gracias por tus ánimos por supuesto que voy a seguir escribiendo! por cierto...eres de argentina , no? Jejejeje Thelmiux: en cuanto a lo de James...kien sabe... siemppre se puede resucitar,no? Pror kreo k en este fic no saldrá pues de momento ya me e desviado bastante del tema central komo podreis comprobar en este kapi... es k me enredo kon la primera idea k me viene a la cabeza y me salgo del kamino..Jejejeje... Lo hago siempre.. Bueno les dejo.. Y porfa manden reviews en kafda kapi k si no me dan su opinion e ideas un se komo seguir! y los animos tb ayudan a una a kedarse hasta las tantas de la noche escribiendo o pensando komo seguir! asi k ya saben... REVIEWS!

Aclaración: les indico a quién pertenece cada abreviatura:

H: Harry

Hr: Hermione

R: Ron

Dr: Draco

Z: Zabinni

D: Dumbledore

P.S: Profesor Snape

P.L: Profesor Lupin

Aviso: Los personajes k aparecen en este fic no son de mi propiedad, sino de J.K.Rowling...por desgracia... y esta historia no es más que una de las muchas versiones que hay de invención propia...lo k hace el aburrimiento y el fanatismo he?

-''-''-''-

Compromiso inesperado

Cap.4. Confesiones.

''Querida Hermione:

Nos hemos enterado de lo del baile de navidad por lo que puedes quedarte hasta el día 26 por la mañana. Te estaremos esperando en la estación. Por cierto. Noticia de última hora, el día de año Nuevo conocerás a tu prometido, e incluso podreis volver juntos a Hogwarts. No es genial? Bueno me despido de ti.

Besos,

Mamá.''

Hermione no sabia si reír o llorar. Le hacía ilusión poder ir al baile de navidad, aunque aún no tuviera pareja, pero por otra parte no le hacia gracia alguna conocer a su prometido. Les comento el asunto a los chicos y estos en seguida le dieron su apoyo.

H: Mira el lado positivo, al menos no tendremos que infringir ninguna norma ni nada porque sabrás quien es en navidad-dijo Harry en tono optimista.

R. Si,y te dejan ir al baile de navidad.-dijo Ron poniendose rojo.

Hr: Si, ya. Pero tampoco es que me haga mucha ilusión ir. Al fin y al cabo no tengo pareja.-dijo Hermione con desgana

H: Aun no te lo ha pedido nadie?-preguntó Harry esxtrañado y mirando a Ron de reojo.

Este último hizo como si los cordones de sus zapatos fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

Hr: No, si pedirmelo me lo han pedido batantes. Pero les he dicho a todos que no.

R: Y porque? -preguntó Ron esperanzado.

Hr: Pues porque no quiero dar falsas esperanzas a los que no las tienen. Por eso mismo cuando alguien me pide para salir tambien le digo que no. Pero pensandolo bien... si no salgo con alguien ahora no podré hacerlo...-comentó Hermione con tristeza.

H: Entonces que vas a hacer? Caer rendida ante el primero que te pida salir?- rió Harry divertido.

Hr: No... sinceramente...hay un chico que me gusta pero...no creo que me pida para salir nunca...-dijo Hermione con tristeza.

H: Venga Hermi! Nunca digas nunca!-Dijo Harry con voz alegre para intentar animar a su amiga- Y mejor nos vamos ya que tenemos Cuidado de criaturas mágicas y no hay ganas de llegar tarde.

Así que cogieron sus libros y se dirijieron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Despúes de las clases se dirigieron al gran comedor. Decidieron coger su comida y llevarsela a su torre para estar más tranquilos puesto que al no tener clase por la tarde tenían clases de repaso. Al final solo ellos tres habían accedido a dar clases y tenian cada uno a dos alumnos un par de horas a la semana.

Cuando habían acabado de comer decidieron sentarse delante del fuego para hacer sus deberes antes de que llegaran sus alumnos. Al principio todo iba bien pero Harry notó que pasaba algo cuando vio que en tres cuartos de hora Hermione no habia pasado de la primera página. Esta tenía los codos sobre el libro, su cabeza apoyada en las manos y miraba a un punto fijo.

H: Hermione, te encuentras bien?-Preguntó Harry preocupado.

Hr: La verdad es que no, me duele mucho la cabeza.-Respondió Hermione en un susurro.

R: Pues por que no te vas a descansar? Y a nos ocupamos nosotros de tus alumnos.

Hr: En serio?

H: Si tranquila. Descansa que mañana has de estar bien para ir a Hosmedage a comprar las cosas para el baile de navidad. Y además mañana es halloween-Dijo Harry entusiasmado.

Hr: El baile! Y a lo habia olvidado- dijo Hermione abatida.-No se si ire...

R: Pero como no vas a ir!-Exclamó Ron exaltado.

Hr: Pues porque no tengo ni ganas ni pareja.

Dicho esto Hermione se metió en su cuarto y Harry y Ron se pusieron a hablar sobre lo que acababa de decir.

H: No crees que deberias invitarla al baile.

R: Y si no quiere ir conmigo? Y a ha rechazado a un montón de chicos...

H: Y lo que dijo antes de que el chico que le gustaba aun no se la habia pedido y pensaba que no lo haria? Ron, se te nota mucho pero lo que te pasa es que también se nota que no te atreves a decirselo. Y eso juntandolo con el hecho de que está prometida, pues...la tiene deprimida. Pero seguro que si le pides para salir se pondrá muy contenta, ya verás.

R: Tu cres?-preguntó Ron esperanzado.

H: Pues claro! ¿Porque no se lo pides ahora?

R: No se...Van a venir..-dijo titubeando ron

H: Tranquilo, aún falta media hora. Enga ve.-le cortó Harry

Ron fue a la habitación de Hermione, tocó la puesta y esperó respuesta. Al no haberla asomó la cabeza por la puesta y vio a Hermione encima de la cama aún con la túnica y totalmente dormida. Ron cerró la puesta y volvió a la sala común.

H: Que rápido has vuelto!- Dijo Harry extrañado.

R: Es que está dormida-comentó Ron- Se lo pediré mañana, en Hosmedage.

H: Bueno, pues vamos a preparar las clases...

Después de las clases Ron fue a despertar a Hermin para bajar los tres a cenar. Cundo los dos volvieron a la sala común vieron que Harry ya se había ido y Ron entendió que lo habia hechose declarara de una vez. Entonces le dijo a Hermione.

R: Herm, antes de irnos hay algo muy importante que te tengo que decir.

Hr: Que?- preguntó extrañada Hermione al ver la cara seria de Ron.

R: Me gustas desde primer curso pero nuncaa me atreví a decirtelo- ¿quieres ir al baile con migo?-Ron dijo esto muy rápido y mirando al suelo.

Ermione se quedó unos segundos sin reaccionar, asimilando la información que le habia proporcionado Ron. Enseguida respondió.

Hr: Pues claro que quiero. Por que no me habias dicho antes lo que sentias?- preguntó Hermione con una triste sonrisa.

R: Porque no pense que puedieras corresponderme..

Hr: Ron... a mi tmbién me gustas desde el primer curso... pero tampoco me atrevi a decirte nada porque no me parecia que te interesara mucho... Lástima que nos ayamos enterado tan tarde..-comentó Hermione con tristeza.

R: por?

Hr: Pues porque estoy prometida y a finales de verano me casare...-suspiró Hermi resignada.

R:Uff..es verad...a lo mejor podemos evitarlo..no se... Pero..mientrastento...Te gustaría salir con migo?-preguntó Ron con timidez.

Hr: Pues claro! Aunque solo pudiera ser por unos meses me gustaria mucho.-dijo hermione esbozando una sonrisa.

Ron también sonrió, cogió a Hherm de la mano y salieron hacia el gran comedor. A la salida de la sala común pudieron ver a Harry y este al ver que iban cogidos de la mano solo exclamó:

H: Aleluya! Ya era hora no! Lo digo por dos razones. Una porque ya era hora de que se declararan y dos porque tengo muchísima hambrei en 20 minutos salimos hacia Hosmedage.

Hr: Vaale Harry! lo sientimos...

H:Bueeno, les perdono, pero porque son ustedes, porque me lo pide la estatua de la bruja tuerta y le digo que no!((Aris...te suena de algo? jiijijij me se va la ollaaaa))

Los tres amigos se dirijieron al Gran Comedor, desayunaron en 15 minutos y fueron a Hosmedage. Primero decidieron ir a hacer las típicas compras de hallowen,es decir: caramelos y artículos de bromas. Despúes Harry y Ron se fueron a mirar trajes y Hermione se fue con Ginny a ver vestidos y complementos ,quedando los cuatro más tarde en las tres escobas.

Así los días fueron pasando hasta que llegó el tan deseado día del baile de navidad...

-''-''-''-

Ya seee...me quedan mu cortos, pero es k en el word parecen más largos! Bueno ya saben muchos reviews que sino no sigo! que de esl ultimo capi solo recibí dos... :-( Y UNO DEL 2º... A VER!ONDE SE HA METIDO LA GENTE DE LOS PRIMEROS REVIEWS! A VER SI SE PASAN POR AKI + A MENUDO!

no es en tono amenazante..no se enfaden jijijiji! ;-)

enga pos muxos besos a tods ls que me lean(k kreo k va aser + bien todas/las)!

N-I-E-B-L-A


	5. Un baile muy movido

Hellooo! e vuelto! Perdón por tardar tanto pero es k e estado mu liada.. y eso k e tenido las vacaciones de pascua. Bien.. vamo a ver... Antes que nada las contestaciones!

Karlila: Gracias por tus ánimos.

Thelmiux: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Y en cuanto a James no t preokupes! toy pensando en hacer un fic de los merodeadores y tb una page dedicada a ellos pa poner fics! y como James es un merodeador ha de salir!¿¿No?

SraMalfoy: Eres adivina o algo? jeejje no te adelanto nada, creo k ya he hablado demasiado! Muchas gracias por los ánimos.

Arys: No has puesto Copyright a la expresión así que se siente! y lo de la napolitana ya t lo explike! joo.. espero k arregles pronto el PC o puedas leer my histori desde el PC de tu mami..k si no..de aki a k lo leas...pot pasar muxo tiempo...y¿ y pa k te escribo esto si a lo mejo no lo lees? toy mal...Oo

TerryMoon: En este kapi Draco participa más. A ver que te parece! Gracias por tus ánimos. En cuanto a como supe que eras argentina.. pues fue en la forma de escribir. Lo de utilizar la palabra lindo creo que se usa mucho en argentina. Aquí en España no se suele decir!Jejejej es que me he leído muchos fics escritos en por gente argentina y creo k se me está empezando a pegar! jajaaja. ;-p

Muchas gracias tb a todos los ke me lean y manden REVIEWS !Que cuando sean 10 personas las que me mandan reviews invitaré a Arys a una napolitana! Jejjeje es que se lo prometí!

Aclaración: les indico a quién pertenece cada abreviatura:

H: Harry

Hr: Hermione

R: Ron

Dr: Draco

Z: Zabinni

D: Dumbledore

P.S: Profesor Snape

P.L: Profesor Lupin

P.MG: Profesora Mc Gonagall

-''-''-''-''-

Compromiso inesperado.

Cap. 5. Un baile muy movido

Harry y Ron estaban esperando a sus respectivas parejas a la entrada de el Gran Comedor. Llevaban allí diez minutos cuando las chicas aparecieron.

Ginny llevaba un vestido de tirantes largo hasta los tobillos de color naranja claro, que contrastaba con su pelo, recogido en un moño. En cima de los hombros llevaba un chal naranja transparente que se sujetaba con un broche dorado en forma de sol.

Hermione llevaba un vestido turquesa de palabra de honor con mangas y espalda al aire que llevaba arrastrando un poco por el suelo. De su cuello colgaba una delicada cadena plateada con un colgante en forma de unicornio. El pelo lo tenia largo hasta la cintura y ligeramente ondulado. Solo mechones delanteros estaban trenzados y sujetos a la parte posterior mediante una pequeña pinza también plateada. Ambas estaban ligeramente maquilladas, Ginny con tonos anaranjados en los ojos y rosados en los labios y Hermione con sombra turquesa y labial también rosa.

Los Harry y Ron no fueron los únicos que se quedaron impresionados ante la belleza de las chicas, sino que más de un chico giraba la cabeza a su paso.

Entraron en el Gran Comedor cada uno con su respectiva pareja y se fueron a buscar su mesa correspondiente. Cada mesa era para ocho personas y por desgracia los Premios Anuales tenían que compartir una. Cuando llegaron a su mesa Malfoy ya estaba allí, junto con Parkinson, Zabinni y una chica desconocida.

Los cuatro se sentaron y se pusieron a charlar entre ellos sin prestar atención a los otros comensales.

G: Pues me alegro mucho Herm! Ya era hora de que mi hermano se te declarara! Y mira que llevo tiempo diciéndoselo!- comentó Ginny en tono de regañina y mirando a su hermano.

Hr: Jajajaja. Si. Lo importante es que ya estamos juntos, no?-contestó Hermione.

En ese momento Dumbledore Habló.

D: Queridos alumnos, estoy seguro de que todos están encantados por la celebración de este baile de navidad y he de comunicarles que a partir de ahora se celebrará cada año!

R: Justo ahora que el año que acabamos Hogwarts! No es justo!-comentó Ron disgustado.

D: Estoy convencidos de que están ansiosos de que comience el baile así que.. ¡¡que empiece la fiesta!

Diciendo esto delante de cada alumno apareció una carta con el menú. Cada uno pidió lo que mas le apetecía y comieron mientras charlaban.

Cuando acabaron de comer Harry pidió para bailar a Ginny y Ron a Hermione. Los cuatro se dirigieron a la pista de baile, seguidos de Malfoy y Zabinni que, junto a sus respectivas parejas, también habían decidido bailar. Estuvieron bailando y conversando durante más de una hora hasta que Hermione le hizo un extraño comentario a Ron.

Hr: Ron, podemos salir a tomar un poco el aire? Es que tengo una sensación extraña...

R: Claro...-contestó Ron confuso- avisemos a Harry y a Ginny.

Después de avisarles de que iban un poco fuera salieron y se sentaron en un banco cerca del lago.

R: Que ocurre Herm?-preguntó Ron extrañado

Hr: es que ..tenia la sensación de que nos han estado observando todo el tiempo.. no se.. era una sensación extraña...no me sentía a gusto...

R: Tranquila, no pasa nada. La verdad es que aquí se está muy bien- comentó Ron acercándose a Hermione y besándola.

Cuando se separaron un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hermione.

R: Tienes frío?'

Hr: No...es otra vez esa sensación- contestó Hermione mirando alrededor.

Solo se podía ver alguna que otra pareja buscando un poco de intimidad lejos de la mirada de los profesores, pero nada que pareciera estar espiándoles.

R: Vamos Herm... volvemos dentro? Empieza a refrescar y no has traído ninguna chaqueta...

Hr: Tienes razón... Vamos...

Se dirigieron al castillo sin saber que cerca de donde habían estado alguien les había estado observando...

Al entrar en el castillo se dirigieron a su mesa dónde Harry y Ginny hablaban animadamente.

Hr: Hola! ¿¿Interrumpimos algo?- Preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa.

G: Pues claro que no! Estábamos hablando de que a lo mejor el año que bien Dumbledore os deja venir a vosotros para el baile de navidad.

R: Seria genial!-comentó Ron emocionado.

Hr: Jajajaja!

Siguieron hablando hasta que dieron las doce de la noche. En tonces el director anunció que era hora de retirarse a descansar, cosa con la que los alumnos no parecieron estar de acuerdo pero tuvieron que conformarse y dirigirse todos a sus dormitorios. Muchas parejas se despidieron a la salida del gran comedor pero otras en las que ambos eran de la misma casa se dirigían muy alegres a su sala común para seguir allí la fiesta.

Harry fue a acompañar a Ginny hasta la sal común de Gryffindor y Ron y Hermione le esperaron a la entrada de la sala común. Cuando Harry salió se dirigieron a sus dormitorios.

Allí pudieron comprobar que Malfoy y Zabinni ya habían llegado y al parecer ya se habían dormido. Harry y Ron le dieron las buenas noches a Hermione y se retiraron también aún con quejas de Ron. Hermione también se retiró a su habitación y se quedó dormida enseguida.

A quien le costó dormir fue a Ron ya que encontró una nota debajo de su almohada que decía:

'' Te espero a la 1 de la madrugada en la sala común''

Ron pensó que seria de Hermione, pero.. cuando ola había puesto allí? y por que sencillamente no se lo había dicho? Intentó despertar a Harry pero este ya había sucumbido ante morfeo y no hubo manera de hacerlo salir del mundo de los sueños.

Así que al dar la una Ron, algo dudoso salió del dormitorio y se sentó frente a la chimenea. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos de haberse sentado pudo escuchar la puerta de la habitación cerrarse y a alguien acercándose a el.

No pudo distinguir quien era hasta que una voz que arrastraba las palabras le dijo:

Dr: Y o que tu no me acercaría mucho a Granger.. No te conviene.

R: Malfoy!- exclamó Ron sorprendido- Y a ti que más te da lo que yo haga o lo que deje de hacer!

Dr: Lo que tu hagas me trae sin cuidado- contestó Draco saliendo de las sombras- Lo que si me importa es lo que haga Granger.

R: Y desde cuando te importa ella?-preguntó Ron extrañado.

Dr: Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Yo solo te aconsejo que te alejes de ella o lo lamentaras.-contestó Malfoy girándose y entrando a la habitación.

R: NO ACEPTO AMENAZAS Y MENOS TUYAS MLFOY! Gritó Ron entrando también en el cuarto y agarrando a Malfoy de l pijama.

Dr: Suéltame Weasley, te lo advierto. Podrías lamentarlo-dijo Malfoy con desprecio.

R: NO HASTA QUE ME EXPLIQUES DE QUE VA TODO ESTO!

Con el los gritos de Ron Harry y Zabinni se despertaron.

H: Que pasa Ron! A que viene tanto grito?

Z: Hay Draco..no podías dejar el temita de las narices en paz?

Dr: Ya sabes que no Blasie.-le contestó Malfoy con resignación

R: TU TAMBIÉN SABES DE QUE VA TODO ESTO?-gritóRon-PUES YA PUEDES IR CONTANDO!

Se acercó a Zabinni y le agarró por el pijama de forma amenazante.

Z: Suéltame yo no tengo nada que decirte! Si quieres explicaciones pídeselas a el!-dijo Zabinni señalando a Malfoy.

H: Pero Ron.. Que ocurre?-le preguntó Harry confundido.

R: PUES QUE ESTE IMBECIL ME HA DICHO QUE ME ALEJE DE HERMIONE!

H: Ron, baja la voz que vas a despertar a,... un momento.. que has dicho?- le interrogó Harry.

R: PUES QUE ESTE IMBECIL ME HA DICHO QUE ME ALEJE DE HERM O QUE SUFRIRÉ LAS CONSECUENCAS!

Ron cada vez estaba más exaltado,todo lo contrario que Malfoy que estaba la mar de tranquilo y parecía dispuesto a dirigirse a su cama para dormir.

R: DE ESO NADA! TU ME EXPLICAS AHORA DE QUE VA TODO ESTO!- dijo Ron deteniendo a Malfoy.

Dr: Y SI NO ME DA LA GANA QUE VAS A HACER!-le respondió Malfoy también gritando

R: TE LO SACARÉ A PUÑETAZOS!

Y diciendo esto Ron se abalanzó sobre Malfoy cayendo ambos al suelo y empezando una gran pelea. Harry y Zabinni intentaron separarlos pero no hubo manera, pues ambos recibieron también parte de los puñetazos, patadas y golpes que propinaban Ron y Malfoy.

En tonces entró Hermione seguida de la profesora Mc Gonagall y el Profesor Lupin, avisados por la primera al oír los gritos provenientes de la habitación. Con bastante esfuerzo entre todos consiguieron separar a los luchadores que habían acabado bastante mal pardos.

Ron le sangraba la nariz, tenia un ojo morado y cojeaba. Malfoy tenia el labio partido, y se agarraba el brazo con un gesto de dolor.

P.MG: se puede saber que pasa aquí?- preguntó la profesora Mc Gonagall muy enfadada.-¿¿Quien a comenzado esta pelea?

R: HA empezado el! -acusó Ron señalando a Malfoy

Dr. Y que más ! Eras tu el que gritaba y el que se me ha tirado encima. Yo lo único que he hecho ha sido defenderme!

R: Y un cuerno! Has empezado tu con eso de que me alejase de Hermione!

Hermione, que se había acercado a Ron para ver como estaba se quedó sorprendida al oír aquello.

P.MG: Sea como sea vayan ambos a la enfermería. Potter, Zabinni, acompáñeles no vaya a ser que se maten por el camino. Y no quiero que hagan ruido. No vayan a despertar a todo el colegio.

P.L: En tal caso les acompañare.

P.MG: Gracias, Lupin.

Todos salieron de la habitación. Los cuatro chicos y el Profesor Lupin se dirigieron a la enfermería mientras Hermione y la Profesora Mc Gonagall se sentaban frente al fuego.

P.MG: ¿Tiene idea de por que se peleaban señorita Granger?

Hr: No.. Ni idea..-contestó Hermione muy confundida.

-''-''-''-''-

5º capiiiiii! Perdón por el retraso, pero es que he estado mu pero que mu ocupada. A ver si ahora que tg vacaciones de pascua puedo escribir un poco..aunque teniendo en cuenta que la mitad de días no tendré ordenador pk no tare en my house y que la otra mitad tg k hacer la limpieza de primavera...sigh..je en se pa si trobare time!(french-catalán-inglish!)Jjejeje. Y no se preocupen por la relación Ron- Hermione...no tiene mucho futuro(pobre Ron...). Por si no se habían dado cuenta Harry y Ginny están saliendo juntos, no se si ya lo había dicho antes, pero por si akaso. Jeje ;-p

Bueno..ya saben.. REVIEWS ! QUE SIN ELLOS NO SIGO! Para cualquier duda, consejo, comentario , critica...lo que sea!

P.D: Perdón por las faltas! ya saben..el word... :-(

Un abrazo y dos besos a tods!

NIEBLA


	6. Despedidas y presentaciones

Buenaaass! Perdón por el retraso pero he estado un tiempo sin pc... A partir de ahora intentaré actualizar cada viernes,que salgo prontito del kole..jeeje. Vamos a ver... contestaciones!

Dasha Martriana: Muchas gracias por tus ánimos y sigue leyendo k ya está a punto de aparecer las reacciones de todo el mundo!

SraMalfoy: Jejejje veo que eres muy observadora... A ver si vas a acabas sabiendo komo akaba todo antes de k lo escriba! K por cierto ya saben, si tiene alguna idea díganmela y a lo mejor la puedo incluir!

Terry Moon: Pos claro k Draco ha de konfiar en alguien. No se si os habéis dado cuenta de que e kitado a Crabbe y Goile. Es que no me gutan na...En cuanto a la aparición de Malfoy..creo k a partir de este kapitulo va a aparecer muxo más...ejejeje

Arys: Sencillamente...tas loka... Ya sabes napolitan pork no me ha kedado ningunaaa y e sacao un sobre en mates! Y tu lacao por aprobar las mates!jo..entonces..te tendre qe komprar dos napolitanas? ººU ...me arruinaré...

Aclaración: les indico a quién pertenece cada abreviatura:

H: Harry

Hr: Hermione

R: Ron

Dr: Draco

Z: Zabinni

D: Dumbledore

P.S: Profesor Snape

P.L: Profesor Lupin

P.MG: Profesora Mc Gonagall

Sr.G: Señor Granger

Sra.G: Señora Granger

L.M: Lucius Malfoy

Aviso: Los personajes k aparecen en este fic no son de mi propiedad, sino de J.K.Rowling...por desgracia... y esta historia no es más que una de las muchas versiones que hay de invención propia...lo k hace el aburrimiento y el fanatismo he?

Bueno... aquí la continuación!

Compromiso inesperado

Cap.6: Despedidas y presentaciones.

Era la mañana del 16. La mayor parte de los alumnos se disponían a pasar el resto de las vacaciones de navidad en sus casas, y entre ellos Hermione. En cambio Harry y Ron iban a permanecer en la escuela. A pesar de haber insistido mucho a los padres de Hermione para que ella se pudiera quedar la respuesta había sido negativa.

Así que resignada Hermione se despidió de sus amigos.

R: Cuídate mucho vale?-le pidió dándole un beso.

H: Y ya sabes , a cualquier novedad nos mandas una lechuza.-añadió Harry abrazando a Hermione.

Hr: Los se. No se preocupen, estaré bien...-Dijo Hermione con una triste sonrisa y subiendo al tren.

En pocos días iba a conocer a su prometido, cosa que no le hacía mucha ilusión.

Al llegar al andén fue recibida por sus padres que la abrazaron cariñosamente.

Sra.G: ¿Que tal estas cariño?¿Te lo pasaste bien en el baile?

Hr: Si mucho.

Sr.G: ¿Y que fuiste con esos dos amigos tuyos?

Hr: ¿Con Harry y Ron? Si. Harry acompañaba a Ginny, la hermana de Ron y este me acompañaba a mi.

Sra. G: parecéis muy buenos amigos-comentó la señora Granger mientras se dirigían de camino a casa.

Un par de días antes de fin de año hubo discusión en casa de los Garnger.

Hr: Yo no pedí que me prometierais con nadie!-exclamó Hermione enfadada.

Sra.G: ¿¿No ves que lo hacemos por tu bien?-le explico su madre.

Hr: Si ya y mis sentimientos no cuentan ¿verdad?

Sr.G: Tranquila... Estoy seguro de que cuando le conozcas te caerá bien...-intentó calmarla su padre.

Hr: Lo dudo...-dijo Hermione en un susurro que sus padres no oyeron.

Llegó el esperado día. Hermione estaba de los nervios i no paraba de pensar en Ron mientras se dirigían en coche a la casa de su prometido.

Cuando llegaron a su destino Hermione se quedó asombrada ante la inmensa mansión que tenia delante. Tenía cuatro plantas y estaba rodeada de terrenos que se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Se ve que a demás de ser ''sangre pura'' tenían bastante dinero.

Sra.G: ¿A que es una casa preciosa? Después de la boda nos instalaremos aquí.

Hermione suspiró pensando que tendría que casarse con un completo desconocido y convivir con el

Llamaron a la puerta y un mayordomo les abrió la puerta. Este les dejó pasar y Hermione pudo contemplar frente a ella unas elegantes escaleras que se bifurcaban en la parte alta. Mirando hacia los lados podía ver dos pasillos, uno a cada lado.

Entonces apareció otro sirviente.

S2: Los señores les esperan en la sala. Si son tan amables de acompañarme les mostraré el camino.

Loa tres miembros de la familia siguieron al sirviente por uno de los pasillos laterales. Atravesaron lo que parecía una inmensa sala de baile y llegaron a una sala, bastante más pequeña que la anterior pero aún grande, en la que había unas estanterías, unos sofás, una pequeña mesa con té y pastas encima, y una chimenea encendida.

Al entrar los anfitriones se levantaron para darles bienvenida y Hermione pudo ver a su prometido y a sus futuros suegros.

L.M: Bienvenidos. Espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje.

Sr.G: O si, muchas gracias. Bueno, deberíamos hacer las presentaciones.

El señor Granger puso sus manos en los hombros de su hija que estaba atónita por lo que veían sus ojos y la presentó.

Sr.G: Bueno, Hermione, Ellos son Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy. Y el es tu prometido. Draco Malfoy.

Buenooo. Hasta aquí el capitulo 6! Ya se k em ha kedao mu korto...sorry, pero si quieren saber como kontinua tienen una semana para mandrme 5 reviews como mínimo pk si no tendré el kapitulo escrito pero no lo subire! (Ke mala soy..jujujujuju) No en serio...

Y ya saben si tienen alguna idea o komentario, queja ect..memandan uno ¿¿ok?

Enga pos muxas gracias a tds ls que me lean y un beso!

NIEBLA


	7. Una cena, un vestido y un regreso

Buenas! He vuelto! Perdón por tardar tanto pero en el colegio he estado muy ocupada y la inspiración me habia abandonado... Bueno, en este capitulo no respondere a reviwers porque entonces tardaré más en publicarlo y creo que ya he tardado bastante. Solo agradecer a todo el mundo su apoyo.

Abreviaciones:

H: Harry

Hr: Hermione

R: Ron

Dr: Draco

Z: Zabinni

D: Dumbledore

P.S: Profesor Snape

P.L: Profesor Lupin

P.MG: Profesora Mc Gonagall

Sr.G: Señor Granger

Sra.G: Señora Granger

L.M: Lucius Malfoy

N.M: Narcisa Malfoy.

Compromiso inesperado

Cap. 7. Una cena, un vestido y un regreso.

Hermione no se lo podía creer. Su prometido era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy. No podia ser cierto. Debía de tratarse de una broma. ¿Cómo era posible que los Malfoy, una ''respetable'' familia de ''sangres pura'' comprometieran a su único hijo con una ''hija de muggles''? No tenía ningún sentido...

Sr.G: Bueno, Hermione, ellos son Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy. Y el es tu prometido. Draco Malfoy.

Lucis le dio un leve enpujón a Draco y este se adelantó coginedole la mano a Hermione y dandole un beso.

Dr: Es un placer para mi volverte a ver, Hermione.

Hermione estaba petrificada. No podía mover un músculo. Por suerte o desgracia Lucius habló.

L.M: Parece que Hermione no se lo esperaba. ¿Por que no nos sentamos y placticmos un poco?

Sr.G: ¡Excelente idea!

Así todos se sentaron y empezron a charlar animadamente. Todos excepto Hermione que aún estaba en estado de shock y que no hacia más que mirar al suelo con la taza de té en la mano.

N.M: Drco, ¿porqué no le enseñas a Hermione su habitación y la casa mientras nosotros terminamos de arreglar los ultimos detalles?

Dr: Si madre.

Draco y Hermion se dirigieron a las escaleras y empezó el ''tour privado'' por la casa.

Subieron las escaleras y caminaron por un largo pasillo a la derecha de estas.Al final del pasillo Draco se detuvo ante una puerta a su izquierda y la abrió indicando a hermione que entrara. Esta lo hizo y al ver la habitación se quedó estupefacta.

Era una habitación preciosa. En medio de la pared de enfrante a la puerta habia una cama doble con sábanas de seda azul cielo y un dosel del mismo material y color. A cada lado de la cama había dos enormes ventanales con cortinas de terciopelo azul marino, que en este momento estaban recogidas a los lados con unas agarraderas plateadas dejando pasar la luz de la tarde. En las mesillas que había al lado de la cama se podían ver un par de hermosos candelabros plateados. En la pared a la izquierda de la la cama podian verse unas puertas que indicaban el paso aun vestidor, y en la pared contraria una puerta que daba a un baño privado. Todo el suelo de la habitación, incluyendo el vestidor, estaba recubierto por una suave moqueta blanca. Cuando Hermión se recuperó de su asombro preguntó:

Hr: ¿De quien es esta habitación?

Dr: Tuya. La de tus padres es la tercera puerta a la derecha de este mismo pasillo desde las escaleras. Te recomiendo que no vayas al pasillo de la izquierda de las escaleras. Donde tampoco tienes autorización de ir es a la zona nordeste de la casa. Por no hablar de los pisos superiores.

Hermione aún no había asimilado las primeras palabrad de Draco.

Hr: ¿ESTA es mi habitación?

Dr: Si. Aunque no vas a poder disfrutarla sola mucho tiempo

Hr: ¿Que quieres decir?

Dr: Estarás en esta habitación el día antes de la boda, y luego yo me trasladaré aquí. Piensa que vamos a casarnos.

Hr: Lo que no entiendo es como no te importa casarte con una ''sangre sucia''-dijo Hermione en tono enfadado.

Dr: Digamos que ...las cosas han cambiado.

Hermione le miró extrañada.

Dr: Si quieres saber de lo que hablo será mejor que se lo preguntres a tus padres. Sería mejor que bajasemos, es la hora de la cena.

Diciendo esto Draco empezó el camino de regreso y cerrando la puerta Hermione le siguió.

Durante la cena todo marchó en orden y Narcisa y la madre de Hermione hablaban de las flores de la decoración.

N.M: Entonces ponemos los lirios en la decoracion y las lilas para el ramo. Perfecto. Por cierto, ¿ya ha elegido hermione un vestido?

Sra.Gr: Todavía no. Teníamos previsto ir mañana por londres para comprar uno.

N.M: Bueno, pensaba que lo comprariais en el mundo mágico.

Sra.Gr: Si, bueno.Es que siempre he tenido la ilusin de comprar el vestido de Herm en la misma tienda en la que compre el mio.

N.M: Lo entiendo. ¿Que os parece si paso por vestra casa mañana y os acompaño?

Sra. Gr: Seria perfecto.

Al acabar la cena se despidieron y los Granger volvieron a su casa.

Sra. Gr: Al parecer ya conocias a draco, verdads Hermy?

Hr: Si. Es el chico de slytherin que no para de mneterse con migo y con los chicos.

Sr. Gr: Seguro que lo hacía para llamar tu atención.

Hr: Si, ya.- murmuró Hermione mientras subia a su habitación.

N.M: La verdad, no me imaginaba que en las tiendas muggles hubiera vestidos tan bonitos. He de admitir que aunque no son mágicos son preciosos.

Sra.Gr: ¿Verdad que si? Herm, ¿que te parece este?- preguntó la madre de Hermione enseñandole un vestido color crema a su hija.

Hr: No, no me gusta.

Sra.Gr: Herm, hemos mirado casui toda la tienda.Tiene que haber alguno que te guste.

Dependienta: Disculpe,quizás pueda ayudarlas. Me he dado cuenta que a la chica no le gusta na da de lo expuesto aquí. Si me acompañan tenemos un diseño exclusivo en la trastienda. Aún no a salido a la venta, pero quizás sea lo que busca.

Sra.Gr: Bien, supongo que no perdemos nada por probar.

La dependienta las condujo ala trastienda y retiró l cortina. Hermione quedó asombrada. El vestido era realmente precioso.

N.M: Parece que a hermione le gustó- Dijo Narcisa fijandose en la impresión de Hermione.- ¿Se lo puede probar?

Dependienta: Por supuesto. Lo único que le falta por poner al vestido es una cinta en la cintura pero pueden elegir el color.

Sr.Gr: Pues teneiendo en cuenta que teniamos pensado que el ramo fuera lila, creo que una cinta lila iria bien.

Dependienta: Enseguida se la pongo.

La mujer fue se fue y volvió a los dos minutos con una cinta lila clara y la colocó e nla cintura de Hermione.

NM: Perfecto!

Dependianta: Y van qa querer velo?

Sra.Gr: Pues si. Teniamos pensado en una coron con flores o algo por el estilo.

Dependienta: Y el velo lo quieren que le tape la cara o que pueda verse?

NM: Mejor que se vea, sería una lastima ocultar una cara tan bontita.

Dependienta: Tengo algo perfecto.

Hermione no escuchaba nada de lo que decian. Solo se miraba a lespejo pensando en el día en eelque tendrái que volver a ponerse ese vestido. Un vestid oprecioso para el que iba a ser el peor día de su vida.

6 de enero. Los alumnos de Hogwarts que habín pasado las vacaciones en su cas subín al tren para volver al colegio. Hermione estaba pensativa en uno de los vagones. Les había prometido a Harry y a Ron que les diria quien era su prometido cuando lo supiera pero sabia que los chicos reaccionarian muy mal, y teía las consecuencias. Entonces se abrió la puesta del compartimiento y entro Draco.

Hr: Que quieres?- preguntó ,mlahumorada.

Dr: Crees que esa es forma de hablarle a tu futuro esposo?-preguntó Dracoo sentandose delante de Hermione.

Hr: Dejame en paz!- Y se puso a mirar por la ventana mientras notaban que el tren se ponia en marcha.

Dr: enga.. No te pongas así. Sabes, creo que sería buena idea que nos conocieramos mejor.

Hr: No tengo intención de conocerte.

Dr: Puede que ahora no, pero tendrás toda la vida para ello.- Y diciendo esto Draco se marchó.

Continuará...

Bueno, ya saben 5 reviwers minimo para que continue! Si son más intentaré darme más prisa ok? ;-)


	8. Un anuncio y una verdad

He vueltooo! No, no pienso abandonar este fic... tranquilos... OS QUIERO! MUCHISISMAS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS R&R! Os contestaría uno a uno... pero seguro que tenéis ganas de leer (o al menos eso parece según vuestros reviwers...) y si me pusiera además de repetirme mucho ocuparía la mitad del fic... Jejeje Así que muchiiiiiiisimas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo!

* * *

Abreviaciones:

H: Harry

Hr: Hermione

R: Ron

Dr: Draco

Z: Zabinni

D: Dumbledore

P.S: Profesor Snape

P.L: Profesor Lupin

P.MG: Profesora Mc Gonagall

Sr.G: Señor Granger

Sra.G: Señora Granger

L.M: Lucius Malfoy

N.M: Narcisa Malfoy.

Compromiso inesperado.

Cap. 8. Un anuncio y una verdad.

El tren llegó a la estación . Nada más bajar del tren Hermione pudo ver a sus dos amigos. Corrió hacia ellos y les abrazó lo mas fuerte que pudo, y entonces empezó a llorar.

Harry y Ron se habían puesto muy contentos de ver a su amiga , pero cuando notaron que esta estaba llorando sus expresiones cambiaron enseguida.

H: Hermi¿¿que te pasa?

R: Seguro que tu prometido es un asqueroso desgraciado al que no soportan ni sus padres!

Al oír esto Hermione aumentó su llanto. Harry le dio un codazo a Ron por lo imprudente que había sido y se dirigieron al castillo para intentar tranquilizar a su amiga.

Era la hora de la cena, pero como Hermione decía que no tenía hambre se dirigieron inmediatamente a la sala común. Lo ocurrido en las navidades realmente había afectado a su amiga.

Una vez en la sala común se sentaron alrededor del fuego. Entonces Dobby hizo aparición en la sala.

Dobby: Buenas noches. Señor Potter, noté que no estaba en la cena ni tampoco sus amigos así que les traje algo de comer.

H: Muchas gracias, Dobby.

Dobby: Es un place servirle al señor Potter y a sus amigos. Si desean algo no duden en llamarme.- Y chasqueando los dedos desapareció.

Harry dejó la comida y la bebida en la mesa y le ofreció un poco a Hermione, que aún lloriqueaba pero esta se negó a comer.

R: Venga Herm, tienes que comer algo.

Hr: Prefiero morirme.

H: Hermione! Ni se te ocurra pensar eso! Pero que ha pasado?

Hr: Ya se quien es mi prometido.-Dijo Hermione agachando la cabeza.

H y R: QUIEN? -Preguntaron a Harry y Ron a la vez .

Hr: Malfoy-dijo Hermione en un susurro inaudible.

R: Perdona Herm pero no te hemos oído...

Hr: Malfoy-dijo esta vez de forma audible.

R: Malfoy!

Dr: Ese es mi apellido. Y pronto el suyo también -Dijo Draco desde la puerta de la sala y mirando a Hermione.

H: Tu lo sabias todo!

Dr: Si. Y si les soy sincero tengo unas ganas tremendas de que llegue el final de agosto. Por cierto, no se si Herm les habrá dicho que , muy a mi desgana y a la de mi familia, están invitados a la boda. La pregunta es¿se atreverán a ir?- y riéndose Draco entró en su habitación.

R: Sera..-Ron se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la habitación pero Hermione le detuvo.

Hr: Solo te meterás en problemas.

H: Herm, pero no te puedes rendir! Has de luchar por romper este compromiso!

Hr: No hay nada que hacer. Malfoy está encantado y sus padres y los míos se llevan fenomenal.

R: Pero como es posible... Si los Malfoy odian a los Muggles...

Hr: Al parecer en mi familia hay un gran secreto. Pero aún no se cual es.. Se lo pedí a mi madre pero me dijo que lo sabría el día de mi boda.- y Hermione se puso a llorar otra vez.

Un buen rato tardaron Harry y Ron en conseguir que Hermione se durmiera. La habían llevado a su cuarto, para ver si se calmaba y conseguía dormir y después de dos horas parecía que lo habían conseguido.

Harry y Ron entraron en la habitación y lo primero que hicieron fue lanzarse a por Draco. Pero este no estaba en su cama. En su frustrado intento de atrapar a Draco Ron vio que Zabinni si que estaba y sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre el

R: Donde está Malfoy!

B.Z: Y yo que se! Habrá ido a dar una vuelta. -Y soltándose de las manos de Ron se dispuso adormir de nuevo.

Lo mismo hicieron Harry y Ron, aunque tardaron bastante en conciliar el sueño.

El reloj de la torre daba las 4.30 de la mañana. Las nubes cubrían el cielo nocturno y relampagueaban amenazando con soltar una descarga de agua de un momento a otro. Hermione se despertó al sentir que algo subía a su cama.

Hr: Croks! Me has asustado...

Hermione cogió a su gato en brazos y se acercó a la ventana. Allí pudo ver una silueta que recorría los jardines de Hogwarts. Entonces un relámpago alumbró la silueta y pudo ver que se trataba de Malfoy.

¿Que hacia Malfoy a esas horas deambulando por los terrenos de Hogwarts con una tormenta amenazando sobre su cabeza? Empezó a llover.

Hr:''Con un poco de suerte le caerá un rayo encima''-Pensó Hermione.

Croks maulló y Hermione le miró cariñosamente y lo dejó sobre su cama donde este se hizo un ovillo. Volvió la vista a los terrenos, pero Malfoy había desaparecido. Entonces otro relámpago lo iluminó. El Sauce Boxeador. Pero... era posible que Malfoy conociera los pasadizos ocultos? Si era así, porque había tomado el del sauce Boxeador, teniendo que atravesar todos los terrenos de Hogwarts en vez de usar el de la Bruja tuerta? Por Filch? No Hermione no lo pensaba. No le gustaba nada el comportamiento del rubio. Sus padres, los Malfoy... todo era muy extraño. Al parecer todos sabían algo que explicaba el interés de los Malfoy en ese matrimonio, todos excepto ella.

Así estuvo Hermione hasta que unos golpes en la puesta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Hr: Si.

La puerta se abrió y entraron Harry y Ron.

H: Estas bien Herm? Ya son las siete y aún no salías de la habitación.

R: Pensamos que te habías quedado dormida...

Hr: No, solo estaba pensando... Está libre el baño grande?

R: No, está Malfoy..

Hr: Ha vuelto? No le vi pasar..

H: Como que no le has visto pasar?-preguntó Harry confundido.

Ron tampoco lo entendía.

Hr: Bueno, en mitad de la noche me desperté y le vi cerca del sauce boxeador, y luego desapareció. Después me puse a pensar hasta que habéis llegado vosotros.

R: Entonces te has pasado la noche en vela? Herm, has de dormir, sino caerás enferma.

H: No me gusta eso que has dicho.. puede ser que conozca los pasadizos secretos?

R: Pero... para que ha ido a la casa de los gritos?

Dr: Para usar la chimenea.

H: Malfoy!

Dr: La de Honeyduks no la podía usar pues hubiera despertado a los dueños. y- añadió mirando a Hermione- Te parece bien espiar a tu prometido?

R: Y tu desde cuando te metes en las conversaciones ajenas?

Dr: Desde que tratan de mi.

H: Eres un desgraciado. Se puede saber que te traes entre manos?

Dr: Yo? Nada...

Draco salió de la habitación y se fue al Gran Comedor.

Hr: Esto cada vez me gusta menos...

Fueron a desayunar, pues era sábado y había partido de quidittch: Slytherin Vrs Gryffindor.

Cuando llegó el correo a parte del habitual ejemplar de ''El Profeta'' de Hermione llegó otra carta dirigida a Ron.

R: Una carta para mi? Quien la manda?

Hr: La familia Malfoy- contestó Hermione viendo el sello en forma de serpiente del lacrado que sellaba la carta.

Ron abrió la carta y la leyó lo suficientemente alto para que sus dos amigos lo oyeran.

'' Señorito Weasley,

Mando esta carta para recordarle que ahora la Señorita Hermione Jane Granger está comprometida con mi hijo, Draco Malfoy, por lo que le recomendaría acabar con su relación para evitar futuros percances. Debo advertirle que en caso de no hacer caso de nuestras recomendaciones nos veremos obligados a tomar medidas.

Atte.

N. Malfoy ''

Ninguno de los tres se lo podían creer. Estaban advirtiendo a Ron y a Hermione que acabaran con su noviazgo o tomarían cartas en el asunto. Esto era el colmo.

R: Pero serán.-Soltó ron haciendo trizas la carta.

Entonces Hermione se percató que la mayoría del comedor les miraban. No entendió el porque hasta que Harry, que había abierto el Profeta de Hermione, como acostumbraba a hacer, la llamó.

H: Mira esto.

Harry le tendió a Hermione el periódico y esta se quedó de piedra.

>>DRACO MALFOY Y HERMIONE GRANGER PROMETIDOS EN MATRIMONIO.

Esta misma madrugada recibimos la noticia de la boda de el vástago de los Malfoy con Hermione Granger, hija de muggles. Esta información ha sido revelada por la misma familia Malfoy que han asegurado tener buenos motivos para tan extraña unión. Si bien los señores Granger efectivamente son muggles, en realidad provienen de una familia realmente conocida en siglos anteriores. En principio se creyó que esta familia se había extinguido cuando el ultimo heredero, Alexander Granger desapareció misteriosamente hasta ser encontrado muerto seis años después.´´-Nos contaba Lucius Malfoy- Cabe destacar que al parecer el poder de los Granger fue ocultado durante siglos a causa del temor de ser descubiertos y asesinados por los descendientes del asesino de Alexander Granger, pero al parecer, el sello se ha roto en este siglo dando paso al resurgimiento de una de las familias de sangre pura más importantes de Europa.´´ 

Hermione no lograba asimilar todos esos conceptos. ¿La familia Granger una de las familias de SANGRE PURA MÁS IMPORTANTE de EUROPA¿Alexander Granger? A Hermione le sonaba haber visto ese nombre en el libro familiar, pero si no recordaba mal estaba unas cincuenta décadas antes de que ella naciera. ¿Como era posible¿Porque sus padres nunca le habían dicho nada?

Hr: Esto.. chicos les importaría excusarme de las clases? No me encuentro muy bien..-diciendo esto Hermione salió con el periódico en mano hacia su dormitorio.

Allí se encontró con lo que menos deseaba en ese momento: Draco Malfoy. Estaba tranquilamente sentado sobre la cama acariciando al gato canela de Hermione que ronroneaba sobre las rodillas del rubio.

Hr¿Que haces aquí¿No se supone que tienes alergia laos gatos?

Dr: Te sorprendería lo eficaz que es el te de hilemineio. Y lo mejor es que basta con tomarlo una vez a la semana.

Hr: A esto fuiste a noche¿no?- le encaró Hermione lanzando a la cama el periódico y los restos de la destrozada carta, que se había llevado sin percatarse.

Dr: A eso, ya esto- Draco se puso en pie y sacó una pequeña caja de un material extraño. Era brillante, parecía plata, pero Hermione se pudo dar cuenta que estaba tejido. En cambio al dejársela Draco en las manos pudo observar que no era nada maneable, al contrario, era totalmente rígida.

Dr¿No es fascinante lo que se puede hacer con cabello de unicornio?

Hermione le miró sorprendida. Cabello de unicornio... era precioso.

Dr: Veo que te ha gustado la caja, pero... ¿que tal si la abres?

Hermione levantó cuidadosamente la parte superior de la caja y pudo ver una hermosa cadena plateada con un diamante como colgante. Draco cogió la cadena y se la colocó a Hermione. Estaba petrificada. ¿Porque era Malfoy tan agradable con ella¿Porque le compraba joyas tan caras¿Porque estaba tan feliz por ese compromiso? A Hermione le empezó a dar vueltas la cabeza y cayó desmayada.

R¿Crees que este bien? Parece que lleva así mucho tiempo, posiblemente desde que se fue a la hora del desayuno. Y ya casi es la hora de la cena.

H: Quizás deberíamos llevarla a la enfermería.

Hr: No... Estoy bien.

R: Herm! Te has despertado! Ya nos empezabas a asustar...

Hr: Lo siento chicos. ¿Han dicho que es la hora de la cena?

H: Si¿tienes hambre?

Hr: Muchísima.

Los tres amigos bajaron al Gran Comedor. Las miradas no se hicieron de esperar cuando aparecieron por la puerta. Hermione decidió ignorarlos y intentar cenar tranquilamente, cosa que le resultó bastante difícil.

Después del desayuno se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch.

Después de tres horas e partido este acabó cuando estando a 80/30 a favor de Gryffindor Malfoy atrapó la Snitch dejando los marcadores a 80/ 180 a favor de Slytherin.

El palco verde estalló en aplausos. Hacia mucho que Slytherin no lograba ganar a Gryffindor y lo celebraron debidamente; con una fiesta que se extendió hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

* * *

Durante meses Hermione escribió cartas a sus padres pidiéndoles explicaciones sobre el tal antepasado Alexander Granger, pero sus padres solo le daban largas explicándole que ya sabría todo los detalles el día mismo de su boda.

* * *

Quedaban dos semanas para el fin del colegio. Era viernes por la tarde y todos los alumnos de séptimo curso ya habían acabados los exámenes y esperaban saber sus últimos resultados de su vida académica. En otras circunstancias Harry, Ron y Hermione estarían disfrutando de los últimos días en el colegio y planeando las vacaciones pero dadas las circunstancias los tres amigos estaban bastante decaídos. Ni siquiera Hermione, por lo general entusiasmada con los exámenes, se había podido concentrar.

Hr: Seguro que me suspenden...

H: Claro que no Herm!

R: Como te van a suspender?

Hr: Es que.. se que no he contestado a casi nada bien en los exámenes escritos... y los prácticos ya veis como me fueron... Incluso a Nevile le salieron mejor que a mi...

Martes. Todo el colegio estaba nervioso. Sobretodo los de último curso. Durante el desayuno una bandada de lechuzas fue dejando sobres con el nombre de cada alumno en las mesas donde desayunaban estos. Muchos abrían enseguida el sobre. Otros no sabían que hacer, si abrirlo enseguida o esperar hasta llegar a sus casas.

En la mesa de Gryffindor Harry y Ron ya habían abierto sus notas.

H: Una E en Pociones! No me lo creo...

R: Y yo tengo una en Transformaciones! jeje Y enPocionestengo una S... ¡Me basta para entrar en la escuela de aurores!

H: Herm. No las vas a abrir?- Pregunto el ojiverde al ver a su amiga con el sobre sin abrir en sus manos.

Hr: No... Prefiero esperar hasta llegar a mi casa...

R: Pero para eso aún queda una semana Herm...

Hr: Precisamente... me gustaría pasarla con vosotros sin pensar en lo que va a pasar después.-dijo Hermione empezando a llorar.

H: Tranquila Herm.. aun no está todo perdido... Encontraremos una solución... ya veras...

R: Si. Y nos podemos ver el verano...

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

Hr: Vamos a ir a la mansión de los Malfoy todo el verano... Y dudo mucho que me dejen salir de allí o comunicarme con ustedes...

Los tres amigos decidieron olvidar durante una semana el final de su formación académica básica, el compromiso de Hermione y la posibilidad de no verla en todo el verano y se dedicaron a recordar lo bien que lo habían pasado en Hogwarts.

Fin del Fic.

* * *

Noooooooooooo! Es bromaaaaaaa. Solo fin del capitulo! Que se piensan que les voy a dejar con todas las dudas?Jejeje aunque algunas ya las han visto... Ya saben el porque los Malfoy son tan amigos de los Granger... Pero...que pasara con Hermione y Draco... Habrá boda o no? y Harry y Ron? Y las notas de Hermione? Y porque me tanto tardo en este fic? jajaja Solo les puedo responder a la ultima pregunta... La inspiración y el bloqueo mental.. y ahora que empiezo el bachillerato...pues más difícil lo tendré para actualizar...(Latín y griego..ARYS! ONDE NOS HEMOS METIO!) Bueno... Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo e internare actualizar lo antes que me sea posible. Y no piensen que lo voy a dejar colgado..si así fuese avisaria...(Tranquis que no ocurrira...) y no se quejarán que este capi tb es más largo!

Bien ya saben... 5 R&R mínimo para que siga escribiendo! Y no son amenazas...Porque escribir lo sigo escribiendo...solo que entonces aunque lo acabe lo publicare más tarde! JAJAJAJAJ! Ya lo se.. soy malaaaaaa! Y sorry si hay muchas faltas... pero es que cuando me llega la inspiración me pongo a teclear sin fijarme casi que tecleo. Y claro luego lo reviso, pero hay tantos fallos que siempre me queda alguno... Creo que dentro de poco revisaré todo el fic corigiéndolo. Bueno me despido. per cert Arys.. Gracias por pasarme las calificaciones:-P

Hasta el próximo capi!

Niebla


	9. Aviso

Buenas siento decir que no voy a seguir publicando en esta web. Primero porque ha pasado mucho tiempo y veo que han cambiado algunas normas y como la pagina es en ingles...pues no entiendo muy bien. segundo porque lo voy a hacer en mi propia página web y me gustaría que la gente la visitara y participara. A ver si usando este fic como reclamo tiene más éxito. Aún no hay casi fics, proeso les animo a publicar en ella sus fics.

La dirección es: http // groups . msn . com / El Tintero

Debo decir que tardaré un par de semanas e npublicar el fic en ella, pues perdi todos lso datos de mi ordenador, el nuevo capítulo que tenia casi acabado también, y tendré que leerme los capítulos anteriores para referescarme la memoria y corregir fallos. Espero que se pasen por alli y dejenm su opinión.

!Gracias!


	10. aviso2

No me voy a dejar de publicar en fanfiction solo por el problema del inglés, más bien es porque ha habido muchos cambios en esta web y por ser en ingles no m entero de ellos muy bien y además apenas utilizo la cuenta de mail que tengo en fanfiction,por lo que posiblemente me caduque pronto...y además tengo que revisar el fic de todos modos porque se que hay varias faltas y estoy intentando que mi página crezca un poco, asi que todo lo que escriba apartir de ahora lo publicare alli.

Les vuelvo a escribir la página:

groups. Ya saben, han de poner http // (todo junto) antes. A lo mejor el problema era que lo puse separado y me olvidé los : y si no se dieron cuenta... pues allí estaria el fallo. Pero deben poder entrar porque a mi me lo permite y lo he hecho desde otras cuentas. Si sigue habiendo problemas mandenme un mail a mi cuenta y les enviaré un enlace directo.

En mi perfil también aparece la página.

Porfavor les animaria a entrar en la página y dar un vistacito o colaborar. Y para guardar la dirección o la guarda ne nfavoritos o se la escriben en un borrador de el mail. Pero porfavor intenten darse una vuelta, sus revewers mw han animado muchísimo y estoy sacando tiempo de dónde no tengo para seguir el fic (ayer mismo me kede de 12 a 2 de la madrugada escribiendo y arreglando el fic y levantandome luego a las 6 para ir al instituto...)

Muchas gracias

Niebla


	11. Vuelvo a actualizar!

Bueno, después de tanto tiempo por fin voy a actualizar. Lo haré la semana que viene, pues aun tengo que corregir algunos fallos. Mando este mensaje básicamente para comunicarels m idecisión de seguir publicando e nesta páginay que l oharé eliminando los avisos que publiqué antes, por lo que será el capítulo 9 y alomejor por eso n oaparece entre lso actualizados recientemente. Pero les prometo que el viernes 17 de agosto lo habré publicado (bueno en realidad el 16 por la noche) simpre en horario de España. No puedo hacer más que disculaprme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, y espero que sigan leyendo la historia.

Niebla


	12. Chapter 12

Buenas, por fin eh vuelto. Lo se no tengo excusa. Pero hace un año mi PC murió y con el un capitulo y medio nuevos que no había subido aún… Así que lo único que puedo hacer es pedir perdón y asegurarles que voy a acabar este fic. No voy a dejarlo en paro durante tanto tiempo, que me he tenido que releer el fic entero otra vez para ver los detalles… y me he dado cuenta de que hay un montón de errores, no solo de escritura, por ejemplo, digo que iban a cenar y luego resulta que están desayunando… XD Bueno, supongo que en cuanto acabe el fic lo revisaré y reeditaré añadiendo algunas escenas (que en el último capítulo pasé de la navidad al fin de curso…)y cambiando otras de sitio. Pero aún no se si esto lo haré antes del último capítulo o una vez lo haya acabado. Pueden decirme l oque prefieren y así lo podré tener en cuenta: reescribirlo antes del capítulo final, o poner el último capítulo y luego reescribir.

Decir también que estoy creando un foro de Harry Potter, la dirección está en mi profile, por si les interesa.

No les entretengo más. Solo dar las gracias a los que me mandaron un R&R pidiéndome que siguiera, se que al final no publiqué en mi página, y espero que les guste este capítulo.

Abreviaciones (que después de tanto tiempo seguro que ya n ose acuerdan de quien es quien)

H: Harry

Hr: Hermione

R: Ron

G: Ginny

Dr: Draco

Z: Zabinni

D: Dumbledore

P.S: Profesor Snape

P.L: Profesor Lupin

P.MG: Profesora Mc Gonagall

Sr.G: Señor Granger

Sra.G: Señora Granger

L.M: Lucius Malfoy

N.M: Narcisa Malfoy.

Aviso: Los personajes k aparecen en este fic no son de mi propiedad, sino de J.K.Rowling...por desgracia... y esta historia no es más que una de las muchas versiones que hay de invención propia...lo k hace el aburrimiento y el fanatismo he?

**Compromiso inesperado**

**Cap. 9: El traslado**

Harry Ron , Hermione y Ginny estaban ya en el tren de Hogwrats. El ambiente era triste. Ron y Hermione había decidido romper, pues las amenazas eran ya muy persistentes y sabían que la relación tenia que terminar tarde o temprano.

Hermione finalmente había abierto sus notas, que era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Suponía que su buen historial académico la había ayudado en ese último tramo.

H: Venga Herms. Te mandaré a Hedwig cada semana con una carta, y le diré que te la de personalmente y que no vuelva hasta conseguirlo.

R: Y yo mandaré a Errol, aunque no creo que sea capaz de hacer lo mismo que Hedwig…

G: Peor de verdad creéis que no le darán el correo?

Hr: No lo se… No quiero mudarme…

G: Veremos si te podemos visitar Hermione. Y quizás te dejen venir a casa. No te pueden encerrar todo el verano¿Verdad?

Los tres amigos pensaban que eran perfectamente capaces.

Hermione estaba en el coche con sus padres. Solo llevaba una bolsicón lo indispensable para una noche, pues el resto de pertenencias llegarían con un camión de mudanzas.

Después de la comida con al familia Malfoy Hermione se dispuso a desempaquetar todas sus cosas en la habitación que en navidad le había enseñado Draco, pero al intentar legar a ella se acabó perdiendo.

Abrió algunas puertas buscando a alguien que le indicara el camino. Cuando abrió la tercera puerta se quedó helada. Draco estaba de pie junto a al cama solamente cubierto con una toalla en la cintura y secándose el pelo con otra. Al oír la puerta había mirado hacia ella.

Hr: Perdón.

Inmediatamente cerró la puerta, pero Draco la abrió de nuevo saliendo al pasillo.

Dr: Se pende saber que haces aquí. Te dije que esta zona no podias visitarla.

Hr: Lo.. Lo siento.. Es que me he perdido… Intentaba ir a mi habitación.

Dr: Espera un momento.

Draco entró en la habitación y volvió a salir tras unos minutos. Se había cambiado y ahora llevaba una túnica azul marino.

Dr: Ven, es por aquí. Creo que vas a necesitar un plano de la casa.

Tras quince minutos se completo silencio llagaron a la habitación de Hermione.

Dr: Le diré a algún sirviente que te de un mapa, no creo que a mi padre le hiciera gracia si sabe que merodeas por dónde no debes. Nos vemos en la cena.

Hermione estaba ausente. No podía quitarse la imagen de Draco en toalla. Tenia que admitir que el quidditch le había hecho mucho bien.

Después de un buen rato ordenando sus cosas bajó en busca de sus padres. Les encontró en el salón junto a Narcisa que la verla entrar le ofreció una taza de te.

Hermione la aceptó y se sentó junto a los adultos.

Sra G.:Hermione, danos tu opinión para el banquete. De segundo prefieres ternera y salmón o es mejor pato y dorada?

Hr¿A final cual es el primero?

NM: Sopa de calabaza fría o pastel de carne.

Hr: Pues.. Mejor pato o dorada …

Sra. G: Si tienes razón.

Hr: He.. Señora Malfoy..

NM: Llámame Narcisa.

Hr: Narcisa.. Podría dejarme una lechuza? Me gustaría escribir a mis amigos …

NM: Claro. Escribe la carta y cuando acabes te enseño dónde está la lechuzeria. En el escritorio de tu habitación creo que tendrás lo que necesitas.

Hermione se despidió y volvió a la habitación. Por suerte con el mapa no tuvo ningún problema para llegar. Esquivando las cajas que le quedaban de la mudanza llegó al escritorio. En los cajones había papel, plumas, tinta y hasta lacre. Se sentó y empezó a escribir. Sabía que Harry iba a estar en la Madriguera.

''Buenas chicos.

Acabo de mudarme a la mansión Malfoy. Este sitio es enorme, hasta necesito un mapa para encontrar mi habitación. Por lo que parece no me van a poner ninguna pega en escribiros, así que no creo que tengan ningún inconveniente en que me escribáis vosotros. ¿Os habéis mirado ya las carreras post-Hogwarts? Siendo vosotros seguro que no. Hace tiempo que quiero ser auror… pero.. El señor Malfoy es un mortífago, y posiblemente Draco también, así que dudo que me dejen inscribirme en esa carrera… No me quiero casar con el.. Aunque ya no es desagradable conmigo… No puedo borrar en un año lo que me ha estado haciendo durante seis.. .¿Que tal va todo por allí¿Y que tal los gemelos¿Siguen haciendo bromas a toda la familia? Seguro que a tu madre no le hace ni pizca de gracia Ronald. Bueno os tengo que dejar que tengo que mandaros la carta antes de la cena.

Un beso a todos.

Hermione''

Después de guardar la carta en un sobre y ponerle lacre (no puso matasellos pues era la insignia de los Malfoy y no le hacia gracia usarla), bajó para mandarla.

Esa noche la cena fue un tanto inusual. Lucius no habló hasta el final de la velada, preguntándole a su hijo si ya había elegido la carrera post.Hogwarts.

Dr: Aún no, padre. Supongo que estudiaré lo necesario para poder entrar en el ministerio de Magia.

Sr. Granger¿Y tu Hermione? Nos dijistes que querías ser..aurir..o ourar..o algo así..

Hr: Auror..- Hermione hablaba en voz muy baja y con la cabeza gacha. No se atrevía a mirar a los Malfoy. Sabía que ellos no estarían de acuerdo con eso, pues eran mortífagos, por lo que probablemente no le permitirían estudiar para ese puesto.

LM: Draco nos ha dicho que eres muy buena estudiante. Espero que así sea, porque las materias de auror son muy difíciles.

Hermione se fue a dormir confundida. Lucius Malfoy novia mostrado ningún inconveniente en que estudiara para ser auror, aunque quizás eso cambiaría con el tiempo.

Al día siguiente Hermione recibió con gusto a Hedwig, que le traía una carta.

'' Hermione,

¿Que tal estas? Aquí en la Madriguera es todo un poco caótico, porque Fred y Gorge no paran de gastar bromas a todo el mundo, y Molly (Ron se empeña en que ponga mamá) les está riñendo todo le rato. Si que nos hemos mirado las carreras. Yo estoy convencido que estudiaré para auror, peor Ron no sabe si elegir también auror o mirar de entrar en algún equipo de quidditch. Tu si que tienes un gran problema.. Bueno, si no te dejan siempre podemos intentar darte clases de forma secreta, como cunado lo del ED¿no? Mucho ánimo Hermi.

Harry & Ron

P.D.: Ya nos han llegado las invitaciones de la boda… no podemos creer que solo falte una semana.''

Al terminar de leer la carta a Hermione se le cayó el mundo encima. Sol faltaba una semana…

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí el capítulo. Ya saben, díganme que prefieren que haga primero, acabar el fic, o reescribirlo. Tengan en cuenta que al reescribirlo el final también se verá afectado, así que ustedes me dirán. Prometo que intentaré actualizar la semana que viene y en principio faltaran muy pocos capítulos para que acabe la historia.

Perdón otra vez por haber tardado tanto en publicar, no me he olvidado de ustedes. ¡Y dejenme un r&r please!


End file.
